Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 678 - Mystery Mobile
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #678 - Mystery Mobile is the six-hundred seventy-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the thirty-seventh episode of Season 7. Video Overview F3 Pressing? Kurt heads westward with Wolfie after leaving his Hidey Hole, and announces that the Direct Relief fundraiser is at $14,230.61 of the $50,000 goal. He also explains that he will not press F3 until all the money is raised for a bunch of new viewers that have recently showed up. Kurt finds an impressive mountain that would make a suitable F3 location. He also notes the lack of Pink Sheep recently. You do not need to watch all the episodes to catch up as so much as changed, but the archive is nice to have. Classic Car Purchase Despite having a one car garage, at long last, Kurt has made the plunge to purchase a classic car. It was the same car he and lesscubes went and looked at, and now the car is in his garage. Kurt also transferred the title at the licensing department, and will reveal it in a vlog soon. As ConeDodger noted on a vlog, Kurt is very deliberate with his decisions. Somehow, he turned getting a classic car into a very long process. Due to the manual transmission he had stalling issues but managed to get it home despite it raining. Cone noted that church parking lots are empty for practice during the week, and Kurt will go to a nearby church to practice. Trying to introduce a question from a generous donation by Antonio, Kurt almost gets shot by a skeleton that ends up burning up in the daylight. Question: One of your first videos I saw was Heading Out West, and I'm amazed at how far you've come in both Minecraft and real life, thank you for all you've done. My question is: what are your thoughts on astrology? Sighing, Kurt confirms that astrology is bad. Even in jest, he thinks it is bad practice to practice astrology. Kurt thinks that a lot of the industry prays on vulnerable people who often fall for these things. A story on What's The Harm referred to the leader of a country who made economic decisions based on an astrologer's advice that ended up causing lots of harm to the country. Kurt points out that newspapers having dedicated sections to astrology says something about the culture when astronomy isn't always in papers. Kurt thinks that perpetuating homeopathy and 'alternative medicine' leads to lack of science and people in power trusting psychics. Kurt says that it is true that Mars' location has a gravitational effect on you when you are born, but your doctor delivering you has far more of a gravitational effect. Question: In regard to the old automobile acquisition, what is the most maintenance heavy you thing you own, or have owned? Kurt thinks that computers are probably the thing that he spends the most time on, especially if software is counted. His old Chevy Cavalier had many problems, but Kurt was never directly responsible for maintaining them. Other than a roof leak, Kurt's been relatively fine with his houses. Question: If Wreckfest were a Breakfast food, which one would it be? After heavy thought, Kurt selects Huevos Rancheros, as it's just a lot of things slammed and mixed together. A scrambler might be close, but the Huevos wins it for Kurt. Kurt says to look out for the classic car video, and then laughs at realizing his dad will have an incredulous reaction to hearing what car Kurt got. Trivia * The story about astrology referred to Zimbabwe, though Kurt forgot the country's name.